Master Timeline
The recorded history of the Realm of Idris extends back almost 7,000 years ago, whereas the predated history expands to the dawn of the Realm. The accuracy of the legends and myths from before the First Age and the recount of history in general is greatly questioned by scholars, the Watcher's Council, and the beings that inhabit the world. Text written in this format pertains to historical events that have taken place in Asaland. Text written in this format pertains to historical events that have taken place in Arestoneiam. Text written in this format pertains to historical events that are not known by everyone or anyone. These events can either be hidden for only the Gods and mystical entities to know, or could be events shared by a few characters who have not made news of it. The Lost Age * Prehistory: Only two realms exist: The Realm of Idris and the Unknown Realm. The Realm of Idris is inhabited by many demonic races and dark forces that have fed off the Realm’s Seed of Magic to exist outside of their home domain, the Unknown Realm. Doing so has made it impossible for organic life to exist, leaving the dark forces free to destroy the Realm for most of predated history. * Prehistory: Malchor, a deity of unknown origin, arrives in the Realm of Idris with an armada of dragons and challenges the dark forces to a war for the Realm. The war for Idris takes place for a thousand years, until the Seed falls under Malchor's domain, and he uses it to expel the dark forces out of Idris. * Prehistory: The Seed is used by Malchor to create four more realms: three within the Realm of Idris that can only be reached through death, and another outside of the Realm of Idris to prevent the forces from the Unknown Realm from ever finding the Realm of Idris. Malchor plans on making the Realm of Idris his home for the children he plans on bringing into the world and cannot protect the realm outside of Idris. * Prehistory: With magic restored, the Realm of Idris was once again ripe with magic and the capacity to hold life. Malchor gave his good office in arranging and appointing the Realm. He appointed rivers and bays their places, and raised mountains, scooped out valleys, distributed woods, fountains, fields of fertility, and stony plains, The sky being dark made the air not clear. In ever region of the night sky, a ball of flame was stationed to defend what Malchor had built. Encompassing the inards of every ball was a dragon, the watchful protectors and guardians of the Realm. * Prehistory: With the Realm of Idris flourishing with life, Malchor creates a being of lesser status, Rhea, a female deity designed to meet his need for a companion. The two fall in love and make the Realm their home, and as a token of Malchor's affection, he gives the two of them the gift to create life together. * Prehistory: In the Unknown Realm, centuries have passed since the banishment of dark forces. The Realm of Idris has become ripe with magic and life; news of this is learned by the warlords of the dark forces, and they expel their collected power onto the heavens Malchor created to separate them from Idris. A great battle is fought in the sky between dragons and demons. The demons claim victory, due to their consumption of the magical energy embedded in the stars. The stars in these regions of the sky go out and the demons invade Idris once more. * Prehistory: Malchor's labor of dragons is divided in the night sky, and he is forced to fight the dark forces alone with Rheda. They're successfully able to hold their own using the Seed. The affect of using the Seeds energy begins to deplete the Realm of the life it has acquired and as its energy nears the end, magic in the Realm if weakened. * Prehistory: In their final confrontation, Malchor and Rheda give their lives for Idris. With their deaths, an incursion of magic is thrusted from their bodies and expels the dark forces once again and repairs the damages caused to the Realm and its borders. The Seed is left, weakened, but able to sustain life, and what magic is left from Malchor and Rheda is manifested into lesser deities labeled The Children. The First Age (5,500 - 4,000 BDK) * 5,500: Arestoneiam is inhabited by several intelligent races: ** Humans - a race of extensive size and potential for magic. *** Wargs - A sub-species of humans that can see events from the past and present through the eyes of spectators of history. *** Elementals: A sub-species of humans that can employ one of the four natural elements. ** Elves - A noble and proud race similar to humans with more potential for magic but let capacity. ** Giants - Massive creatures built like humans with improportionate limbs and minds. ** Sirens - A species of woman built like female humans with the potential to unconditionally seduce men with the enchantment of their voice. ** Mermaids - Aquatic life with the upper body of humans and lower body of a fish. They are cousins to sirens and share the same ability. ** Dolkeri - A humanoid race of red and black skin, red eyes and horns. By conjuring the heart of another being, they can transform into them and gain their memories. * 5,326: At the heart of the Forest of the Children, Okysus is born. He is raised by the Forest Gods. * 5,000: After centuries of migrating throughout Arestoneiam, several ethnic groups have formed and from them, several tribes. Mankind has taken most of the land Arestoneiam had to offer, though they are in constant warfare with other tribes. The elves have been driven into the Whispering Woods and into the northern plains in the Vale of Eternal Spring. The Giants and Minotaur fled to the northern tundra where humanity cannot strive. Sirens, though able to successfully blend in with humans, stick to coastal tribes to stay close to the mermaids. The Dolkeri make their home in the mountains, avoiding warfare like the giants and minotaur. * 4,700 - Hundred Year Freeze: Arestoneiam enters a 16 - year winter, exhausting resources and killing many in the northern territories. Conditions in the north make it impossible for elves to work, and giants and minotaur have cleared most of the forest in their tundra. The two groups forge an alliance; the elves give them their lands to build and in return, the giants aid in labor. After winter, the Realm enters an ice age with an everlasting winter that stretches to the southern portions of Arestoneiam. Many northern tribes lose hope in the freeze ending, and as the oceans freeze, they travel east across the oceans in hopes of discovering a land of summer; rather they find the Forbidden Forest of Asaland. Southern tribes are forced to combine their resources and mankind creates the first permanent establishments. * 4,600 - The Great Expansion: Once the Hundred Year Freeze ends, mankind claims the lands left behind by the elven tribes that fled. The giants and minotaur that remained flee further north where humans cannot travel, and the elves flee along the coast lands and build ships with hopes to follow their ancestors to Asaland. Instead, they find a chain of islands off the coat of western Arestoneiam. Mankind's villages flanking the western coast send explorers to Asaland. When the explorers return with news of fresh resources and unclaimed land, many villages begin sending those harshly affected by the Hundred Year Freeze that have been left with nothing. A third of those forced to Asaland die on the voyage, and the rest create the first establishments in present day Silandria. * 4,200 - Okysus' Raid: Mankind has too conquered most of the territories in Asaland, though the treatment of non-human races is better than that in Arestoneiam, where most of the species have been pushed to into small settlements. The elves have either been forced from their homes in the Vale of Eternal Spring, or killed from war. The mistreatment of Edera's children sparks a plot of revenge. Using the power of the Forest Gods, Edera manipulates Okysus into attacking several fishermen settlements north of the Forest of the Children. In his pillaging, he rapes any surviving women. Okysus is eventually stopped by his brothers and sisters, who trap him deep within the Forest of the Children.'' The religion the Children of A New is founded. * '''4,190 - The First Shifters': Many of Okysus' rape victims become pregnant and give birth to his children. A decade later one of his children is shown to possess the uncanny ability to shapeshift into an animal. Several more occurrences come up with more children produced by Okysus. Village priest deem them to be monsters for they are the product of rape and a tormented deity. They are then banished to the Whispering Woods. The Age of Kings (4,000 - 2,500 BDK) * 4,000 - 3,400 BDK Warring Clans Period: In the present day Kinglands of Arestoneiam, a hundred lords rose from fiefs and declared themselves the king of their lands, falling into a constant war with each other for land, power, and resources. To fight these wars, kingdoms hired one or more shapeshifting clans as mercenaries to represent their interest alongside their armies. This period brought the rise of Clan Wolfshine and Silverstag and forced the migration of shapeshifters in Asaland. * 3,500 - 3,000 BDK - Thousand Nations: The population of Asaland reaches a million. The continent is divided into a thousand fiefs, each containing a little over a thousand people. Similar to what had happened in Arestoneiam with the Warring Clans Period, Asaland enters a state of war in the northern parts of present day The Northern Vale, for resources, power and land. The southern fiefs become prosperous with the everlasting summer and trade routes are forged to trade with nearby villages and with Arestoneiam. Also holding the peace in the south is the mainstream religion the Children of A New. * 2,820 BDK - The Sleep of Silk: A winter known as the Sleep of Silk descended upon Asaland, lasting an entire generation. ** In response to the thousands that starved during the generational winter, Titan Lannister calls for an emergency summit of all the northern lords and argues the necessity to unite under one banner to prevent another destructive phenomenon from affecting the north. Lord Robert Ersting, a mentor to Titan, pledges his small weakened house to the Lannisters while the rest reject the offer and return to their fiefs. Loyal to his belief, Titan raises the banners of his fief in Lancaster and begins a secret campaign with Robert to conquer the north under his family's banner. ** The first three years of the Lannister campaign is dedicated to mobilizing the Ersting military and producing a surplus of crops and resources in Lancaster. Using wealth acquired from selling resources, the Lannisters hire aquatic shapeshifters such as the Bloodbass the Yellowtail to destroy trade vessels at sea. The seaside fiefs increased the size of their navy by decreasing their military strength on land, but it showed little results against the shapeshifters. When the fourth year of summer began, Titan Lannister marched his army north to take the seaside fiefs. The Bloodbass and Yellowtails too assaulted the fiefs south of Old Keep and worked their way south to meet the Lannisters in the center. The few seaside fiefs that hadn’t fallen surrendered to the Titan Lannister and dedicated their military strength to his campaign. ** In the North, the northern fiefs became ripe with resources after three years of summer, but the short summer did not give their military the necessary time to grow. As Titan Lannister began his assault on the seaside fiefs, Robert Ersting, from his fief at Old Keep, begins his assault on the fiefs to his east. In a month’s time, he takes the land east of him with little resistance, stretching his territory to the Olldwoods. ** With his northern counterparts surrendering to Titan Lannister, Lord Salvador Lightwood met with many of the lords around him and asked for their alliance. Smaller houses join the Lightwoods as vassals while bigger ones agreed to only military alliances led by Lightwoods. The lords surrounding the new Lightwood territory recognize that the Lightwoods pose an immediate threat in a campaign to challenge the Lannisters, and thus surrender their men to their cause rather than meet the same fate as their northern counterparts. With the Lannister forces in the north, the Lightwoods march a third of their military north to take Lancaster, and the rest to the east to form new alliances and take the remaining fiefs. ** Recognizing the threat the Lightwoods now post, Titan Lannister sends the Bloodbass and Yellowtail to the river banks south of his land to meet the Lightwood's forces. Though met without the advantage, the Lightwoods are able to overwhelm the shapeshifters and push them back to Lancaster. This bought enough time for half of the Lannister forces to reach Lancaster before the Lightwoods. ** Tenith Lannister arrives in the Frozen Helm, fief of House Stark. On his father's behalf, Tenith proposes an arranged marriage between him and Lady Evelyn Stark, the daughter of Lord Severus Stark, the current Lord, in order to raise more banners for the Lannister campaign. Lord Stark agrees to the terms on the promise that a decade after a Lannister victory, they return the favor and help the Starks claim the North-East of Asaland in the Stark's name. ** In the east, the Erstings and remaining Lightwoods forces meet in combat several times without either side persisting. With each stalemate, the northern houses who fell to the Erstings question the Ersting's leadership and secretly meet with the lords of the Lightwood's forces. A pardon is promised to the northern houses for siding with the Lannisters, and in the next battle, they turn on the Erstings, extinguishing most of their forces. ** Tenith Lannister arrives back in the north-west of Asaland and provides assistance to the Erstings with Stark support. With the Erstings attacking the Lightwoods from the North, half of the Lannisters forces taking the east, and the Starks taking the west, they completely crush the Lightwood forces that went to claim the east and head to Alicante. ** In a final confrontation, the Lannisters siege Alicante and claim victory. Titan Lannisters is claimed the King in the Winter Valley. Many fiefs and houses are dissolved in the aftermath; the largest houses in the Lannister forces remain and absorb the lands and militates that were lost, same as the Lightwoods who still held a large influence in the Northern Valley. ** Ten years later, the Kingdom in the Wintervale aid House Starks in taking the northern lands east of the White Highlands, and before winter can come, the Kingdom of the Northern Helm is formed under Stark rule. The Age of Illyria (2,600 - 1,700 BDK) The Long Age (1,700 - 1,400 BDK) The Age of Reconstruction and Enlightenment (1,600 - 1 BDK) The Darkest Night (1 - 4 ADK) The Age of the Eight (4 ADK - Present) * '700 ADK - The Red Night ': An unsuccessful attempt at Gerald Lannister's life leads the Realm into learning that the Dolkeri have plotted to overthrow the Realm's leaders by assassinating its lords and kings and taking their places. The Lannisters and the Starks combine their forces and march north of Trumph Wall to extinguish the native Dolkeri. Nearly all the Dolkeri are killed within the first month. A squad of Dolkeri are successful in infiltrating the Lannister's ranks, but a prior use of magic gives the Lannisters an advantage in fighting Dolkeri who have taken the identity of others. What remains of the Dolkeri flee to Castamere where a final battle takes place and is won by the Stark forces. When the Lannisters arrive, the execute the Dolkeri that are left, except for a newborn. Category:History